Good magic on kingkow
by xxORGANICxxLIVINGxx
Summary: This is a crossover between pair of kings and wizards of waverly place but I moved it here so it would get more views This is the plot: Alex messes up a transportation spell and ends up on kingkow what will happen.
1. Chapter 1

Alex pov

dad was teaching us a transportation spell that worked better than flashing out.

"what are the dangers of using this spell"justin asked

"I'm glad you asked that, you see if you accidentally say for it to transport you anywhere instead of a specific location you will be stranded to an uncharted area and the only way for you to get back home is to find a non magical way to"my dad explained

"who would be stupid enough to do that, oh right Alex would"justin teased

"yes cause the girl who saved the world three times would mess up a spell"I said sarcastically, and that shut him up.

**the next day after school**

my patents are gonna kill me, I just got suspended from school

"Alex margarita Russo! Get your but down here before I come up and get you!"she yelled from

"I'm not coming down!"I yelled back

"then I'm coming up"she said then I heard footsteps coming to my door and I panicked so I made the biggest mistake of my life "transport anywhere"I said waving my wand

i was now in a jungle "great Im stranded"I muttered to myself sarcastically

suddenly I heard noises coming closer

"I can't believe you dropped the bat medalian in the jungle if the tarantula people find it were doomed"an angry girl voice said

"we said we were sorry, what else do you want"another voice asked

"I want this island to not be attacked by a deadly mummy"the girls voice said

suddenly three teenagers came into view there was a black haired boy, a teenage girl"and another boy that was looking lost. The boy looking lost seemed to notice me.

"hey I'm boomer but you can call me the guy of your dreams"he said flirtatiously while putting his arm around me

"why don't I tell my boyfriend who can probably beat you up in a second what you said to me"I said threateningly while removing his arm from my body

"well he may be able to beat me up but there's no way he can beat up mikayla"he said while gesturing to the girl holding a mechete

"my kings can we just focus on finding the bat medalian"she snapped at them

"wait you are the kings, am I being pranked"I said while laughing, the girl walked up to me and whispered "they really are the kings"

"oh then sorry"I apologized

"it's ok, what are you doing so close to the dark side"the black haired boy asked me

"i got lost and whats the dark side"I asked

"we can help you to the village, and the dark side is where all of the most powerful evil on this island lives"she answered

"ok, can we go to the village now I asked

"sure"mikayla said

we walked to a village.

"wait what's your names"I asked them before they left

"I'm mikayla, that's brady and this is boomer"she said then they walked away 5+ reviews for me to continue so please review


	2. Chapter 2

nobody pov

a tarantula person grabs the bat medalian and puts it on the mummy which is surrounded by the whole tarantula tribe, the mummy's eyes open and theres a big flash of red that comes from his eyes, then the tarantula people get a small container of the kings spit which they had found and they spill the spit on the mummy. two big bolts of red coloured lightning hit the mummy and the mummy's wraps are now a dark black and his eyes keep glowing red which means that the mummy is now in his indestructable state.

**back at the castle **

brady pov

me and boomer were hanging out in the throne room.

"i'm bored"boomer complained

"what do you want to do?"i asked

"want to go into the village and look for that pretty girl?"he asked

"why would you want to do that?"i asked

"cause i am gonna get alex to fall in love with me"boomer said in a duh tone

"she said she has a boyfriend"i told boomer

"who cares, there is no way her boyfriend is better then me cause i am a king"boomer explained

"fine we can go into the village and find that girl"i told boomer, giving up

and we started walking towards the village

alex pov

i was in the village pacing back and forth trying to think of a way to get off this island.

"boo!"a voice from behind me yelled

i whirled around and saw mason **(its her boyfrind not mikaylas dad)**

"mason how did you find me and how did you get here?"i asked and jumped up to hug him

"i put a phone tracking app on my phone and i tracked down your phone to these cordinates and cause i have canine ability's i am able to swim long distances so i swam all the way here"he explained

"i'm so happy to see you"i told him

brady pov

we reached the village and spotted alex, she was hugging a guy that was our age, boomer seemed mad and he ran over to the scene and i ran after him.

"ahem!"boomer fake coughed to get there attention

"oh hey guys, what are you doing here?alex greeted

"who's he"boomer asked angrily, pointing to the guy she was hugging. boomer had completely ignored alexe's question

"this is mason, he's my boyfriend"she answered

"how would you two like to join us for dinner tonight?"boomer asked sweetly although i could tell he was still mad

"that would be great!"alex answered exitedly and mason just smiled

"see you tonight"boomer said then pulled me away from them

"why did you invite her and her boyfriend over?"i asked

"cause at the dinner im gonna humiliate him and she's gonna dump him" boomer said while smiling evilly

"boomer thats mean"i told him and gave him a dissaproving look

"i dont care"he told me angrily

"i'm sure carma will care"i told him

"as long as she dumps mason i dont care what carma does to me!"boomer said angrily then stormed off to the castle and i ran to the castle.

**sorry for making boomer sound mean but he will become nicer. 5+ reviews for me to continue**


	3. Chapter 3

brady pov

i finally cought up to boomer once we reached the castle and i dragged him into our room.

"boomer we need to talk"i told him

"about what?" he asked once i let go of his arm

"about you trying ot sabotage a relationship"i answered

"but i like alex"he tried to reason

"well i like mikayla but you don't see me trying to sabotage her love life!"i yelled at him

"when lucas was here you made me dress up like him, got me kidnapped by him and put mikayla's life in danger"he reasoned

"true...but..i-" i was about to try to make another point but he cut me off "listen, i can do what i want"he said then stormed out of the room i sighed to myself

alex pov

me and mason were walking to the castle holding hands.

"mason what time do you wolf up?"i asked, i needed to know what time he wolfed up cause i wanted to leave before he turned into a hairy beast

"eight o'clock, why?"he answered

"because we have to leave before you wolf up"explained

"i understand, and were here"he said and i looked at the sight before my eyes, it was a huge stone castle

"it's better than buckingham palace in england"mason said

"it's ok"i joked and he laughed

we knocked on the doors, the doors were opened by mikayla and me and mason walked in, there was a throne and two couches.

"take a seat, the kings should be here any minute"mikayla informed us and we sat down on one of the couches

after waiting a few minutes king boomer walked in but brady wasn't with him

boomer pov

i walked into the throne room and saw alex, she was wearing a blue and white striped tank top and jeans **(it's the same outfit she wore in wizards vs everything)** this night would have been perfect if her boyfriend wasn't here but since he is here i will make sure he doesn't ever come back.

"hi alex"i greeted her, purposely ignoring mason

"hi"mason greeted in a british accent, he obviously didn't notice that i was ignoring him

"hi mason"i greeted in a fake happy voice

"i heard my name"a voice from behind me said and i turned around to see mason inches behind me, i jumped up at the sight of him letting out a small high pitched scream

"nice girl scream"alex teased sarcastically

"mason what are you doing here?"i asked ignoring alex's remark

"i heard my name so i came down here"he answered

"i believe you were mistaken, the king was just greeting me and i happen to have the same name as you"mason explained in a british accent that could make anything you say sound polite and make you immediately earn the respect of an adult

"finally! a teenage boy with proper manners"mason said happily, and i knew his comment was slightly directed at me and brady because he did not concider us mature, speaking of brady where is he

"mason while your here can you try to find brady?"i asked

"i saw brady in his room playing his guitar and singing"mason said

"no way he sings, i love singing, i even play drums"alex said exitedly, great now not only did she love mason but she also had something in common with brady

"i can fart the aphabet"i blurted out trying to get her to pay attention to me

"and he's actually proud of it"mikayla said in a disgusted tone

"no way! is that a trrash pile"alexe's boyfriend asked exitedly pointing to the trash i had in between the couch coushins

"ya"i answered giving him a weird look

"awesome!" he yelled' then he grabbed all the trash, put it on the floor and started roling around in it

"is anyone else creeped out?"mikayla asked while giving mason a weird look

"never mind what i said about him having manners"mason said

"alex does he always do this?"i asked

"no...he just..um...likes to put on a show!?"she said it like it was a question

"you know what, just tame your boyfriend, mason you go get brady and mikayla you go check if dinner is ready"i ordered everyone

"yes my king"mason and mikayla said then they went to go do what they were told

"can i have a peice of bacon?"alex asked

"um..sure"i answered then ordered one of my servents to get me a peice of bacon. my servent came back a minute later and handed me a peice of bacon which i handed to alex, she started waving the peice of bacon back and forth right in front of mason and he ditched the garbage pile and went to retrieve the bacon.

"sorry about that, i just get a liitle carried away sometimes"mason apologized

"are you even grossed out a little?"i asked alex in disbelief concidering that she wasnt dumping him right now

"no"she answered simply

"how are you not?"i asked and she was about to answer but mason and mikayla barged in, mason had brady following him from behind

"hello my king, i found brady"mason greeted

"yes, and i found out that dinner is ready so we should go eat"miayla added

i noodded thene turned my attention towards brady

"brady where were you?"i asked

"i was just playing my guitar and singing"he answered simply

"i sing to, maybe we could show eachother our skills sometime"alex said

"ya, i would love to hear you sing"brady said, i shot him a back-off-the-girl-i'm-trying-to-impress look and he just nodded

"so should we eat?"mason asked (mikayla's dad, not alex's boyfriend)

"yes, let's go to the dining room"i answered and we all walked to the dining room

we ate some food and chatted about random things for a while and i just ate and waited for desert to come so i can emberass mason (alex's boyfriend not mikayla's dad)

"what time is it?"alex asked

"it's seven fifty eight"i answered

she shot mason a worried glance then turned to me

"we have to go" she said then she started leaving the dining room with mason

"but we haven't had desert yet!"i yelled trying to stop her from leaving before i got a chance to emberass mason

"we can continue this another time but right now we have to go"she said in a rushy tone than her and mason ran out of the room

lanny pov

i was snooping in the throne room. two teenagers ran into the throne room from the direction of the dining room, i was fuessing that these might be boomers guests. suddenly the dude with the girl turned really hairy.

"that was close, we almost didnt get out of there in time before you turned into a ware wolf"the teenege girl said to the now hairy teenage boy who was brathing deeply like a dog

"alex i don't know why your in such a rush, are you really that emberassed by me?"the teenage boy asked the last part

"no, it's just that when you turn into a warewolf you tend to have a short temper and if you snapped at them someone could ofgotten severely hurt"she explained to him

"your right, lets get out of here"he said and they ran out of the castle

_ "if they come back and the wolf man snaps at the kings then those kings will be history and i will be able to rule"i thought to myself and the perfect plan to get rid of the kings was formed in my head_

**so that was this chapter and if you review this then can you please say something about the last chapter in your review and especially about the scene with the mummy. **

**will lanny succeed in getting rid of the kings? will the mummy take over kingkow? and a question for later on: will brakayla get together?. all this will be answered in chapter four, if i get enough review to actually continue this story, i will only continue if i get 7+ reviews.**

**-doglover234**


	4. Chapter 4

**hey everyone this is not a chapter, i will not update until i get atleast 3 reviews on my last two chapters which didn't get any so please review cause if i don't get three reviews i won't write another chapter,**

**so review please**

**-dog lover234**


	5. Important Authors note

**Hey everyone, I'm really sorry I haven't been updating my stories very much but I'm really busy with school. Exams are coming up really soon, I have lots of homework in French and English, and more!... **

**So I will not be able to update very often, maybe two stories a week or one story a week, once again I'm really sorry but you can only blame school, so I hope you guys understand and are able to wait for my updates which will take long.**

**-dog lover234**

**p.s I highly recommend you guys listen to the songs: never gone and you are by colton Dixon.**


End file.
